No Money Series: Koshikata
by rappicasso
Summary: [a prequel of Cell Phone] .: part three :. "Aku akan melindungimu, malaikatku." / Sehun sudah berhasil mendapatkan sang malaikat dan ia bersumpah untuk melindunginya. Melindungi malaikat bernama Kim Jongin. / [SeKai] / WARNING: BAD WORDS, MATURE AND SEXUAL CONTENTS / DLDR! / [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**koshikata**

-prequel of cell phone-

.: part one :.

starring

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Park Chanyeol

**WARNING:**

**THIS FIC CONTENTS SOME BAD WORDS**

_note:_

_this fic was inspired by okane ga nai_

_and I dedicated this fic for all hunkai shipper who really miss their fanfictions in FFN_

_enjoy!_

―

"_Nyawa Ayahmu berada di tangan kami, Oh Sehun_."

"Keparat kau!" Sehun mencengkram ponsel dalam genggamannya itu dengan cukup kuat. Ia benar-benar garam pada musuh bebuyutannya dari China yang mengatakan bahwa mereka telah mendapatkan ayahnya dan sedang menyekapnya di suatu tempat tersembunyi.

Hubungan Sehun dan Ayahnya memang tidak seperti hubungan Ayah-anak kebanyakan. Sehun menganggap Ayahnya sebagai seorang atasan―pimpinan Oh Industries yang harus ia hormati dan lindungi. Maka saat nyawa Ayahnya terancam, nasibnya pun berada di ujung tanduk. Ia merasa bahw ia harus bergerak cepat untuk menyelamatkan sang Ayah.

"_Jika kau ingin Ayahmu bebas__―_"

Sehun mendengarkannya baik-baik.

"_―__datanglah ke tempat yang kami beritahukan seorang diri. Dan bawalah aset-aset berharga keluargamu._"

"Bajingan." Sehun mendesis pelan.

"_Jika tidak, jangan harap kau bisa melihat Ayahmu__―__barang sehelai rambutnya._"

PIP!

"SIALAN KAU!" Sehun tak bisa berhenti mengumpat kasar saat sambungan telepon itu tiba-tiba saja diputus secara sepihak. Sehun membanting ponselnya ke atas karpet berbulu yang berada di dalam ruang kerjanya. Untung saja, ponsel mahalnya itu tidak hancur berkeping-keping begitu saja.

Nafas Sehun mendadak tak stabil. Dadanya naik turun seiring deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Tangannya menumpu pada ujung meja kerjanya. Kedua mata sipitnya terpejam―mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah jebakan dari pihak China yang memang sudah mengincar harta Ayahnya sejak lama. Jika pihak China berhasil menaklukkan perusahaan keluarganya, maka seluruh bisnisnya di daratan Korea akan lebih lancar―karena Oh Industries adalah penguasa perekonomian di dataran Korea selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Namun Ayahnya yang sudah menghilang selama 3 bulan terakhir dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya, membuat Sehun dan koleganya khawatir. Seluruh bawahan Sehun sudah mencari keberadaan pimpinan Oh Industries itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan bau parfumnya saja tidak bisa tercium.

Sehun benar-benar kehabisan akal. Ia adalah satu-satunya penerus Oh Industries, namun ia sendiri masih tidak yakin apakah ia bisa melanjutkan usaha―baik bersih maupun kotor―yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya ini sejak lama.

Haruskah Sehun mengikuti keinginan pihak China itu?

DRRT DRRT

Ponsel Sehun bergetar pelan―getarannya teredam oleh karpet. Sehun segera berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat ponselnya terjatuh dan mengambilnya. Dilihatnya sebuah pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Pesan itu dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

_**From: xxx**_

_**Kami menunggumu di sebuah gereja katolik kuno bergaya Eropa di daerah Busan**_

Sehun yakin bahwa pesan itu berasal dari pihak China yang mencoba bermain-main dengannya. Sehun menggenggam erat ponselnya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia harus memutuskan dengan cepat.

Tak lama, pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tuan Muda Oh." Sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Sehun terdengar dari balik pintu.

Sehun berdeham pelan. "Masuklah."

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Tampaklah seorang pria dengan tubuh jangkung dan rambut yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Sehun mengenal baik pria yang berusia dua tahun di atasnya itu. Wajah idiotnya itu menyembunyikan otak jenius dan kemampuan bela diri yang bisa membuat lawannya takluk. Sehun menjadikannya sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, meski wajahnya tetap terlihat mengeras. "Pengiriman senjata ke Rusia sedikit mengalami gangguan, Tuan Muda," jawab Chanyeol dengan waut seriusnya.

Sehun mendesah kecil, kemudian mengusap wajah tampannya. "Kau bisa mengatasinya?"

"Jika itu keinginan Anda, maka saya akan melakukan yang terbaik." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Atasi masalah itu dan pastikan semuanya _bersih_. Mengerti?" Tatapan Sehun menajam dan jatuh pada dua mata besar milik Chanyeol.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Chanyeol mengangguk patuh.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke sebuah foto berukuran besar yang tergantung di dinding ruang kerjanya―foto sang Ayah. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," gumamnya pelan.

"Tuan Muda?" Chanyeol yakin bahwa baru saja Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu, namun sialnya telinga lebarnya itu tidak mampu menangkap kejelasan ucapan Sehun.

"A-ah, tidak. Cepatlah berangkat." Sehun tersenyum tipis meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus."

―

Oh Industries adalah sebuah kelompok perusahaan asal Korea Selatan yang bergerak dalam berbagai bidang―industri pangan, elektronik, bahkan sampai ke industri persenjataan. Kakek Sehun―pencetus Oh Industries ini terkenal sebagai sosok yang ambisius dalam meraih popularitas, maka ia melakukan berbagai bisnis gelap―menjual senjata bahkan obat-obatan secara ilegal. Bisnis tak sehat ini menimbulkan persaingan buruk yang kadang harus melibatkan nyawa―termasuk dengan apa yang kini terjadi pada Ayah Sehun―Oh Soohyuk. Menghilangnya Soohyuk yang secara mendadak dan tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun itu memunculkan dugaan bahwa ini adalah ulah para pesaingnya―para mafia-mafia bejat di luar sana. Sehun adalah salah satu sosok yang merasa begitu terpukul atas menghilangnya Soohyuk dan ia bersumpah akan mengejar siapapun yang telah mengganggu kententraman keluarganya, bahkan jika perlu ke neraka sekalipun.

Dan disanalah Sehun berada sekarang. Ia sedang mengemudikan mobil milik Ayahnya ke suatu daerah terpencil di Busan―seperti yang tertulis dalam pesan yang dikirimkan oleh pihak China. Jok belakang mobilnya terisi dengan sebuah koper berukuran besar yang berisikan beberapa aset berharga yang diminta oleh lawannya tersebut. Tentu saja, itu bukanlah keseluruhan aset berharga milik keluarganya―Sehun tidaklah sebodoh itu. Sepanjang perjalanannya, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan taktik yang harus ia jalankan saat berhadapan dengan lawannya. Pasalnya, saat ini, ia hanyalah seorang diri―tanpa Chanyeol, sang asisten pribadinya yang begitu setia atau pengawal-pengawal andalannya.

Sehun terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja mobilnya terhenti dan tak bisa digerakkan kembali. Pria muda itu memukul kuat kemudianya dan mengumpat kasar saat membuka pintu mobilnya. Sehun segera melompat turun dan berjalan ke depan mobilnya. "Sial! Kenapa kau harus mogok di tengah jalan seperti ini, eh?" Sehun menendang ban depan mobilnya. Ia benar-benar merutuki keputusannya untuk menggunakan mobil milik Ayahnya yang agak kuno itu.

Sehun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Namun ia baru menyadari bahwa saku celananya kosong. "Astaga!" Sehun teringat bahwa ponselnya tadi tertinggal di atas meja kerjanya. Oh, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seceroboh ini?

Sehun memegang kepalanya yang mendadak berputar pelan. Ia pasti terlalu panik tadi, hingga ia melupakan ponselnya sendiri. Ia pun mencoba memikirkan cara agar ia tetap bisa di tempat tujuannya.

10 menit sudah berlalu dengan Sehun yang masih sibuk mencari cara di jalanan yang terlampau sepi itu.

Hingga Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari sesuatu.

BUGH!

"Argh!"

Seseorang berjas hitam sudah memukul tengkuk Sehun dari arah yang berlawanan, sementara orang-orang lainnya yang juga berjas hitam itu menyeret tubuh Sehun yang sudah pingsan.

―

"Bangun kau, Keparat!"

"Dasar keluarga Oh tak berguna!"

"Sialan!"

Sehun mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya saat suara-suara itu terngiang di kepalanya. Mata sipitnya terbuka secara perlahan. Ia mulai merasakan kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menemukan dirinya sendiri di sebuah gang sempit seorang diri.

Kemana perginya orang-orang berjas hitam itu?

Sehun tak mau ambil pusing. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti dijebak. Ayahnya hanyalah sebuah pancingan yang membuatnya keluar dari persembunyian dan membawa sejumlah aset berharga perusahaan.

Kepala Sehun berdenyut pelan dan tubuhnya terasa nyeri di setiap bagian. Ia berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat pada dinding. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada tembok dingin itu. "Aw!" Bahkan punggungnya terasa begitu sakit. Hell, apa saja yang sudah orang itu lakukan pada tubuhnya?

TIK

TIK

TIK

TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK

"Oh Sial!"

Hujan turun.

Ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Masuk ke dalam jebakan musuh dan terancam tak bisa kembali dalam kehidupannya―mengingat bahwa ia berada di suatu daerah terpencil yang entah berpenduduk atau tidak, tanpa membawa ponselnya.

_This is great, Oh Sehun._

Sehun menyesal karena selama ini ia tak pernah mendekatkan dirinya pada Tuhan. Jika di saat seperti ini, kepada siapakah ia harus meminta tolong? Apakah Tuhan masih mendengar doa pria yang tangannya selalu memegang uang haram dan berlumuran darah?

Sehun memejamkan matanya―menikmati air hujan yang mengalir di atas wajah tampannya yang terlihat membiru karena lebam. Dalam hati, ia merapalkan doa pada Tuhan―semoga Tuhan dengan senang hati mengirimkan salah satu malaikatnya untuk menolongnya.

"Tuan?"

Apakah doanya terjawab secepat itu?

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sehun segera membuka matanya. Pandangannya menangkap sesosok―entah manusia atau malaikat―manis yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Tuan?" Sosok itu berjongkok di samping Sehun sambil memayungi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun.

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Apakah ini memang malaikat? Seperti apa yang sering ia baca dalam dongeng-dongeng ketika masih kecil?

"Tuan?" Sosok itu terlihat panik saat Sehun masih belum merespons.

"A-ah, ya?" Sehun segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok itu cemas.

"T-tidak." Suara Sehun bergetar. "Apa kau punya ponsel?" tanya Sehun langsung pada intinya. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah bantuan.

"T-tentu." Sosok itu langsung merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun. "Ini, Tuan."

Sehun menrima ponsel itu dengan senang hati. Ia segera mengetikkan nomor milik Chanyeol. Persetan jika ia mengganggu pekerjaan Chanyeol di Rusia. Ia langsung mengatakan keberadaannya dan memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk mengirimkan anak buahnya ke daerah yang dimaksud. "Ini ponselmu." Dan setelah semaunya selesai, Sehun mengembalikan ponsel itu pada sang pemilik.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Anda, Tuan?" Raut cemas tak bisa luput dari wajah sosok itu―yang diyakini Sehun sebagai malaikat kiriman Tuhan.

"Aku baru saja dipukuli." Sehun terbatuk pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa sedikit sakit saat berbicara.

"Ya Tuhan." Sosok itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Tunggu disini, Tuan! Aku akan mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobatimu!"

"H-hei, tunggu!" Kali ini, suara Sehun tidak bisa terdengar lebih keras.

Sosok itu sudah melesat pergi meninggalkannya―entah pergi kemana. Dan dengan bodohnya, sosok itu meninggalkan payung miliknya.

"Cih. Bodoh sekali." Sehun mengumpat pelan, lalu meraih gagang payung itu dan mengangkatnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari sengatan rasa dingin.

20 menit sudah berlalu, namun sosok penolong Sehun itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tandanya untuk kembali. Sehun justru mendapati para bawahannya yang datang ke arahnya.

"Tuan Muda!"

Sehun mengenali suara itu.

Baekhyun. Pria manis bertubuh mungil itu adalah salah satu kepercayaan Ayahnya. Wajahnya yang manis―lebih pantas untuk disebut anak gadis berusia 6 tahun―selalu berhasil menipu lawan-lawannya. Faktanya, ia memiliki kemampuan beladiri dan mampu menjadi penembak andalan dalam timnya.

Baekhyun segera memasangkan jas berwarna hitam pada tubuh Sehun. "Apa yang terjadi pada Anda?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Ceritanya panjang. Bawa aku pergi dari sini."

"Baik, Tuan." Baekhyun mengangguk paham, kemudian membantu Sehun untuk berdiri―tentu saja dengan bantuan para pasukan lain yang dibawanya.

Sehun berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam payung dari sosok penyelamatnya.

"Anda membawa payung?" Baekhyun baru menyadarinya. Dan ia melihat motifnya yang terlihat konyol untuk ukuran seorang mafia bertangan dingin seperti Sehun.

Sehun mendongak ke atas dan menyadari betapa konyolnya jika ia mengenakan payung itu. "Tuhan mengirimkan malaikatnya untukku." Sehun tersenyum misterius.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Dan ini akan menjadi tugasmu selanjutnya, Byun."

"Ya?"

"Temukan _malaikatku_ ini."

**to be continued...**

**dee's corner:**

ciee yang lagi rajin update ff. hoho

aku lagi bosen di rumah, jadi ngetik ff aja deh hehe. kemarin banyak yang minta sequel dari ff **Cell Phone**. dan ini prequelnya dulu. kan di ff **Cell Phone** kemarin hanya ada kilasan dikit tentang masa lalu SeKai. nah disini bakalan diceritain lebih jelas.

ff ini mungkin cuma dua chapter (atau tiga? dunno. kkk~) yah intinya ini hanya mini series (cepat selesainya). selanjutnya, aku bakal publish sequel-sequelnya secara terpisah aja ya .-.

jadi untuk sequel-sequelnya nanti bakalan menceritakan usaha Sehun untuk ngomong ke Jongin tentang perasaannya. semuanya request sampe Jongin tahu isi hatinya Sehun sih wkwk. dan thanks a lot buat yang udah review di ff **Cell Phone** kemarin. lawak-lawak deh komentarnya. ff ini tuh terinspirasi sama manga **Okane Ga Nai**. ada yang udah baca? buat kalian yang fujoshi, itu bacaan wajib deh kayaknya. bagus banget soalnya. apalagi si Ayase (kalau disini Jongin) itu polosnya ga ketulungan wkwk /lirik ff **Cell Phone**/

okay, sekian cuap-cuapnya. don't forget to leave ur review dear~

xoxo,

rappicasso

**P.S. Ada yang mau ngobrol sama aku? Bisa lewat . Unamenya "rappicasso". Mungkin aku bakalan lebih aktif disana daripada di twitter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**koshikata**

-prequel of cell phone-

.: part two :.

starring

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Park Chanyeol | Kris Wu | Byun Baekhyun

**WARNING:**

**BOYSLOVE, BAD WORDS, MATURE AND SEXUAL CONTENTS**

_note:_

_this fic was inspired by okane ga nai_

_and I dedicated this fic for all hunkai shipper who really miss their fanfictions in FFN_

_enjoy!_

―

Sehun sedang berada di dalam ruang kerjanya, terduduk di atas kursinya yang seharusnya terasa empuk. Namun berterimakasihlah atas kegundahan yang sedang melanda hatinya saat ini, pria berkulit pucat itu merasa tubuhnya seolah mati rasa―tak mampu merasakan kenikmatan ataupun penderitaan. Kursinya menghadap ke arah jendela besar yang menampilkan hamparan langit biru yang berhiaskan gumpalan awan putih. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Lagi-lagi, ingatan Sehun kembali pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang telah mempertemukannya dengan sesosok makhluk yang dianggapnya sebagai malaikat pelindungnya. Selalu saja begini setiap kali ia sedang merenung. Dan selalu saja, rasa gundah itu semakin menyelimuti hatinya yang mendung. Sehun tak bisa berpikir sejernih dulu.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Pintu ruang kerja Sehun diketuk pelan. Sehun memutar kursi kerjanya sambil menduga-duga siapa yang berdiri di balik pintu itu. Ia berharap, Baekhyun yang mengetuk pintu kerjanya, namun instingnya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang sedang berdiri disana.

Sehun berdeham. "Masuklah."

CKLEK!

Pintu kayu berwarna kecoklatan yang kokohitu terbuka secara perlahan―menampakkan sesosok pria bertubuh jangkung dengan pakaian resmi yang menawan.

Sehun mendengus pelan. Instingnya memang benar. Tak mungkin Baekhyun mendadak tumbuh dengan kecepatan fantastis, sehingga pria mungil itu memiliki tubuh jangkung seperti itu. Sehun meyakini bahwa sosok itu adalah Chanyeol―asisten pribadinya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda." Chanyeol meletakkan tangan di dadanya, lantas membungkukkan badannya―cara menyapa khas para butler atau asisten pribadi.

"Hn." Sehun membalasnya dengan gumaman seadanya dan mencoba _terlihat_ sibuk dengan membaca berkas-berkas yang sempat terabaikan di atas mejanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar, lalu melangkah mendekat meja kerja Tuan Mudanya yang terlihat masih dipenuhi tumpukan berkas yang sepertinya memang belum disentuh sejak pagi. Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. "Tuan Besar Oh sudah menunggu Anda di ruang kerjanya, Tuan Muda."

"A-apa?!" Mau tak mau, Sehun terpaksa memekik. Masa bodoh jika ia kehilangan imej kewibawaannya, toh ia hanya sedang berduaan dengan asisten pribadinya yang sudah mengenalnya _luar dan dalam_. Sungguh, pria pucat itu tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat mendengar Ayahnya sudah berada di ruang kerjanya saat ini. _Hell_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa setelah ia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya karena babak belur beberapa hari yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja Ayahnya muncul tanpa ia cari?

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Sehun masih menggumam tak percaya.

Dengan telinganya yang cukup lebar, Chanyeol mampu menangkap gumaman yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun. Namun ia justru hanya tersenyum tipis, tanpa berniat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun demi menjawab rasa penasaran sang Tuan Muda.

Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum. Pria pucat itu mendengus pelan mendapati tingkah asisten pribadinya. "Katakan pada Ayah, aku akan segera menemuinya."

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Chanyeol mengangguk patuh dan mohon undur diri dari ruang kerja Sehun yang mewah.

Sehun meghela nafas kasar. "Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan si Tua Bangka itu?"

―

"Tuan Mudamu ada di dalam?" Baekhyun sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang kerja Sehun saat ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Baekhyun berkedip.

"Kusarankan, kau menemuinya nanti saja, Byun. Tuan Muda sedang ada urusan penting dengan Tuan Besar Oh," jelas Chanyeol memberi tahu.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Ah ya, Tuan Besar Oh baru saja kembali ya?" gumamnya pelan. "Apakah jadwal Tuan Mudamu kosong untuk hari ini? Ada hal penting yang harus segera kusampaikan padanya," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Kedua mata besarnya memicing dan menatap tajam ke arah pria manis yang tak lebih tinggi dari telinganya. "Apakah ini tentang _malaikat_ yang pernah kau bicarakan padaku itu, eh?" tebaknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum asimetris. "Seharusnya, kau membawa berita yang cukup bagus untuk didengar Tuan Muda," ucapnya kemudian mengambil langkah maju. "Kau tahu, berkas-berkasnya sudah menjerit untuk disentuh karena Tuan Muda terlalu memikirkan _malaikatnya_."

―

"Kris?" Sehun nyaris tak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri saat mendapati sosok pria jangkung yang sedang berada di dalam ruang kerja Ayahnya.

Pria jangkung yang dipanggil Kris itu tersenyum asimetris sambil memiringkan kepalanya―terlihat begitu menawan, sekaligus licik. "Lama tak berjumpa denganmu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Kris dan mencari sosok Ayahnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. "A-ayah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun memperhatikan kondisi Ayahnya―terlihat begitu bugar di balik balutan jas mahal miliknya.

Pria paruh baya yang dipanggil Ayah oleh Sehun itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Tangannya yang sedang menggenggam gelas wine itu terayun ke atas. Ditenggaknya wine tersebut.

Sehun bersyukur karena Ayahnya masih bisa kembali dalam keadaan yang selamat. Ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya, termasuk apa yang terjadi pada Ayahnya selam ini, namun hal yang paling penting yang harus dipertanyakan adalah keberadaan Kris di dalam ruangan ini. "Kenapa dia ada disini?" Sehun memandang tak suka ke arah Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Ia mengambil gelas winenya untuk diminum.

"Duduklah dulu, Oh Sehun." Tn. Oh memutuskan untuk duduk di atas sofa.

Sehun mengikuti kemauan Ayahnya―duduk di atas sofa yang berseberangan dengan sang Ayah. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Tn. Oh meletakkan gelas winenya. "Ini tentang _investasi jangka panjang_, Sehun."

Kedua alis Sehun bertautan, membuat keningnya berkerut bak pria berusia lanjut. Ia bertanya-tanya dengan istilah _investasi jangka panjang_ yang digunakan oleh Ayahnya. Mungkinkah ini ada kaitannya dengan Kris? Apakah Ayahnya bertujuan untuk menyudahi perseteruan abadinya dengan pihak China dan membuat kesepakatan kerja bersama? Lalu, bagaimana dengan ratusan nyawa yang telah gugur untuk mempertahankan kokohnya perusahaan keluarga Oh selama ini dari tangan pihak-pihak asing―termasuk China? Apakah semuanya hanya kesia-siaan belaka?

Kris berdeham pelan. "Sepertinya, Sehun belum cukup paham."

Tn. Oh sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Kris sebelum kembali menatap Sehun. "Kaulah _investasi jangka panjang_ milik Ayah yang paling berharga, Oh Sehun."

Iris kecoklatan Sehun membulat. Dirinya? Investasi jangka panjang? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau adalah satu-satunya penerusku, Oh Sehun. Kaulah _investasi_ku agar seluruh usaha yang didirikan oleh kakekmu ini tidak berakhir sia-sia," jelas Tn. Oh.

Sehun masih terdiam, tak merespons. Otaknya sibuk mencerna kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang Ayah. Jika dirinyalah investasi yang dimaksud, lalu apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Kris? "Lalu, kenapa Kris harus ada disini?"

Tn. Oh melirik Kris dan memberi isyarat dengan sebuah anggukan agar pria jangkung berambut blonde itu menjelaskan pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau tahu dengan segala permusuhan yang tejadi antara perusahaan ini dengan pihak China?" tanya Kris memastikan. "Itu semua hanyalah buatan, Oh Sehun. Kami tidak benar-benar bermusuhan. Kami melakukan ini untuk mengujimu semata." Kris mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyuman menawan yang justru terlihat mengerikan di mata Sehun.

Sehun bergidik ngeri. Jadi, segala ujian berat yang dihadapinya, termasuk saat Ayahnya dikabarkan menghilang dan diculik, hingga ia nyaris terbunuh itu hanyalah ujian semata? Oh, yang benar saja! "Dan kalian sudah mengorbankan banyak nyawa dalam hal ini," desahnya pelan.

"Maaf, tapi mafia tak dididik untuk berbelas kasih, Oh Sehun." Kris menegur.

Tn. Oh mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Jadi, apa hanya itu yang ingin kalian katakan? Jika iya, aku permisi dulu. Banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan."

Sehun bangkit dari sofa dan membungkuk hormat ke arah Ayahnya dan Kris. "Selamat siang, Tuan Besar Oh. Selamat siang, Tuan Wu."

―

"Dasar Tua Bangka Gila." Sehun menggerutu kesal di meja bar pribadi miliknya. Ia menuangkan kembali minuman beralkohol ke dalam gelasnya dan menenggaknya dengan kasar dalam sekali tegukan.

Sehun masih tak habis pikir bahwa Ayahnya memiliki ide segila untuk melakukan konspirasi terhadap dirinya. Masuk akal, namun tetap saja ini bukanlah hal yang wajar. Apalagi jika ia harus melibatkan banyak nyawa yang sudah terenggut.

Persetan dengan Tuhan. Namun Sehun bukanlah pria bengis tak berhati seperti Ayahnya atau Kris. Ia masih memiliki simpati pada orang lain, apalagi yang rela membela keluarganya hingga titik darah penghabisan.

"Tuan Muda." Suara berat terdengar dari arah belakang.

Sehun memutar posisi duduknya dan ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata milik asistern pribadinya. "Ada apa, Park? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak menggangguku malam ini eh?"

Chanyeol berdeham. "Maaf jika saya telah lancang mengganggu waktu Anda, Tuan. Hanya saja, ini tentang―"

Sehun menaikkan alis kanannya, menantikan Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"―_malaikat_ Anda."

―

"Apa yang sebenarnya dicari oleh Bocah itu eh?"

"Hanya seorang pemuda yang sempat menolongnya di Busan."

"Pemuda?"

"Benar, Tuan."

"Untuk apa dia mencarinya eh?"

"..."

"Untuk berterima kasih?"

"..."

"Konyol sekali."

"..."

"Kecuali, satu hal―"

"..."

"―ia sedang jatuh cinta."

―

"Baekhyun melaporkan bahwa ada seorang pemuda baru yang masuk ke dalam sebuah pelelangan manusia yang biasa dilakukan di bagian selatan kota Seoul. Menurut penyelidikannya, pemuda ini adalah orang yang sedang Anda cari, Tuan Muda." Chanyeol menjelaskan laporan Baekhyun padanya dengan lugas.

Sehun meremas tangannya sendiri. Mulutnya menggeram rendah. "Lalu, dimana Byun itu sekarang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baekhyun sedang berada dalam perjalanan bisnis dengan Tuan Besar. Ia menyerahkan tugasnya pada saya, Tuan Muda," jawab Chanyeol dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk hormat pada Tuan Mudanya.

Sehun mengetukkan jemarinya pada dagu runcingnya. Ia memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk tetap bisa bertemu dengan _malaikat_nya itu―dengan aman dan tak beresiko. Sejauh ini, satu-satunya hal yang ia khawatirkan adalah Ayahnya sendiri. Ia harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuk mengelabuhi sang Ayah―meski ia sadar bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Sehun memandang keluar jendela ruang kerjanya, menatap Seoul yang sudah terselimuti langit malam dan disinari cahaya rembulan. Seharusnya, ini menjadi kesempatan yang sangat baik bagi dirinya untuk memiliki _malaikat_ itu seutuhnya. _Malaikat_nya sedang diperdagangkan dan ia bisa menjadi salah satu pembeli yang _bermurah hati_ mengeluarkan uangnya demi menyelamatkan sang _malaikat_.

Bukankah itu ide yang sangat menarik?

Ah, persetan sudah dengan sang Ayah. Ia bisa memikirkan alibinya nanti. Yang terpenting adalah merengkuh sang _malaikat_ dalam dekapannya.

"Atur ulang jadwalku agar aku bisa datang ke pelelangan itu, Park."

"_Yes, my Lord_."

―

"Anda mendapatkan ruang No. 3, Tuan Muda."

Kalimat Chanyeol masih terngiang dalam ingatan Sehun sepanjang jalannya menuju ruangan yang akan mempertemukannya dengan sang _malaikat_. Sehun sudah berada dalam sebuah gedung kuno yang terlihat lusuh dari luar, namun berdesain interior yang mengagumkan―desainnya bahkan tak kalah indah dari desain Mansion Oh. Gedung itulah tempat diadakannya sebuah pelelangan manusia―memang tak dilegalkan, maka dari itu acara seperti ini benar-benar harus dilakukan secara rahasia dan tertutup.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat sebuah pintu yang telah terukir angka tiga di atasnya. Dilihatnya dua orang penjaga bertubuh tinggi―seperti Chanyeol―yang berjaga di depan pintu tersebut. Dengan angkuhnya, Sehun menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenal yang telah diberikan Chanyeol sebagai akses untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Salah satu dari dua pengawal tersebut sudah memastikan bahwa Sehun bisa masuk ke dalam ruang No. 3 itu. Ia pun membukakan pintunya dan mempersilakan Sehun untuk masuk.

Masih dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya, Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin di atas meja. Ruangan itu terlihat begitu sederhana―hanya dengan sebuah meja bundar dan sebuah kursi kayu. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di ata skursi yang sudah disediakan. Di hadapannya, terlihat sebuah panggung yang diduga Sehun sebagai tempat untuk mempertontonkan orang-orang yang akan diperjual-belikan. Ruangan yang ditempatinya itu lebih mirip seperti bilik kecil yang dibatasi dengan tirai berwarna merah―sepertinya tirai itulah yang membatasinya dengan bilik-bilik lainnya.

Sehun menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Tatapannya yang terlihat begitu bosan itu terjatuh pada bagian atas panggung yang masih terlihat gelap. Ia melirik ke arah arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Apakah ini masih cukup lama?"

"Selamat Malam, Tuan dan Nyonya." Lampu sorot menyala di atas panggung―menyinari sesosok pria bertubuh sedang dengan kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mulai memperhatikan ke atas panggung dengan seksama. Ia tak boleh kecolongan dan kehilangan _malaikat_nya sekali lagi.

"Selamat datang dalam acara kami. Seperti biasanya, malam ini, kami akan menunjukkan _barang-barang_ menarik―"

Sehun menguap bosan. "_Barang-barang menarik? Cih, aku hanya ingin mencari satu orang disini._"

Menit demi menit pun berlalu. Namun, Sehun tak kunjung melihat sosok _malaikatnya_ itu. Tuan Muda itu sempat berpikir bahwa Baekhyun telah salah informasi, sehingga ia harus terjebak dalam acara pelelangan ini.

"Dan inilah persembahan kami yang terakhir."

Sehun menatap jengah ke atas panggung. Jika orang terakhir yang diperdagangkan malam ini bukanlah sang _malaikat_ yang dinanti, Sehun bersumpah akan memanggang Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

SREK! SREK!

Sama seperti orang-orang sebelumnya yang sudah dipertontonkan, orang terakhir ini nampak sedang diseret oleh dua pria berbadan kekar untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Terlihat seorang pemuda―ya, sepertinya seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang tak berdaya dan tak berbusana itu sudah berada di atas panggung. Kepalanya tertunduk, sehingga rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu menjuntai menutupi wajahnya. Kulit _tan_ tubuhnya yang terbiasi cahaya temaram dari lampu sorot terlihat begitu mengesankan.

Sehun memicingkan matanya. Sepertinya, ia mengenali bentuk tubuh itu. Mungkinkah―

"Seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang masih _virgin_ ini dijamin bisa menjadi salah satu pemuas nafsu terbaik bagi Anda." Sang pembawa acara menarik rambut pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"AKH!" Kepala pemuda _tan_ itu terdongak. Wajahnya yang kesakitan terlihat begitu mengagumkan.

Di tengah kesakitannya itu, Sehun mampu mengenali pria itu dengan baik. Jantungnya yang sempat berpacu begitu cepat itu pun mendadak berhenti.

_Sosok_ itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

Dialah _malaikat_ itu.

"Lihatlat _nipple_nya yang sudah menegang hanya karena mendapat sentuhan dari para pria tadi." Pembawa acara itu menyentuh _nipple_ mungil milik pemuda tan itu.

Sehun menggeram rendah. "Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh _malaikatku_."

"Dan juga penisnya yang lumayan besar dan panjang ini dijamin bisa memuaskan nafsu para wanita yang haus akan sentuhan." Penis sang _malaikat_ itu disentuh.

"Nggh!" Pemuda _tan_ itu menggeliat pelan sambi mendesah.

"Dengarkanlah bagaimana tubuhnya merespons dengan baik setiap sentuhan pada tubuhnya dan bagaimana bibirnya ini mengeluarkan desahan nista." Bibir tebal dan sexy itu diusap sensual.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Dan bagian yang paling menarik―" Pembawa acara itu membalik tubuh sang pemuda dengan cepat, sehingga pantatnya yang bulat dan berisi itu terlihat dengan jelas. Tangannya dengan cekatan membelah pantat itu dan mempertontonkan lubang berwarna merah muda yang terlihat begitu sempit dan menggoda. "―lubangnya yang masih belum terjamah oleh penis manapun."

Sehun mampu menangkap jelas bagaimana sempitnya lubang itu sedang berkedut pelan, seolah memanggil penis manapun untuk merasukinya dan menusuknya tanpa ampun agar bisa menumpahkan seluruh sperma yang memenuhi lubang tersebut.

Oh, sial! Sesuatu di antara selangkangan Sehun sudah terbangun. "Kau harus membayar banyak atas ini."

BRUK!

Pembawa acara itu mendorong pelan tubuh tak berdaya pemuda itu. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai penawaran kita malam ini."

Sehun menautkan jemarinya.

"_Aku bersumpah akan memilikimu seutuhnya._"

**to be continued...**

**dee's note:**

hi. long time no see guys. I've been so busy with many events at school and have no time to continue my fics. I'm really sorry for making you wait for such a long time.

sorry for the typos and bad plot for this chapie. I'm trying so hard to make my mood. and here is what I get. I will try to write something better for the next chapie. well this prequel will be end in the 3rd chapter.

but don't worry. I'll make you other sequels of this-complicated-love-story-between-Master-Sehun-and-Slave-Jongin, since some of you ask me to make the sequels and also gimme some suggestions. thanks a lot guys.

at least, mind to review?

xoxo,

rappicasso


	3. Chapter 3

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**koshikata**

-prequel of cell phone-

.: part three [end] :.

starring

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Park Chanyeol | Kris Wu | Byun Baekhyun

**WARNING:**

**MATURE AND SEXUAL CONTENTS, FAILED NC**

_note:_

_this fic was inspired by okane ga nai_

_and I dedicated this fic for all hunkai shipper_

_enjoy!_

―

_**anyway, please read my note in the end of the story. thanks**_

―

"Kami akan memulai penawaran dari 50 juta." Sang pembawa acara memegang palunya dan mengetukkan pada sebuah kotak kecil di atas mimbar yang disediakan.

Sehun meremas-remas telapak tangannya sendiri―gugup. Ia benar-benar harus bisa membaca situasi dengan benar, agar ia tidak kehilangan _malaikat_nya ini sekali lagi.

"75 juta!" Suara wanita yang melengking terdengar.

Sehun terkejut. Ternyata ada seseorang yang langsung memberikan penawaran 50% lebih besar dari penawaran yang diberikan oleh pihak pelelangan.

"80 juta!"

"85 juta!"

"90 juta!"

Suara terus-terusan saling bersahutan. Sehun masih menunggu sambil menguap bosan. Terdengar keheningan yang cukup lama, hingga sang pembawa acara nyaris bersuara lagi.

"100 juta!" Namun suara yang lain kembali terdengar.

Sehun mencari sosok yang bersuara itu di tengah kegelapan. Dan ia bisa menangkap sesosok pria bertubuh tambun di sisi kiri ruangan tersebut. Pria tambun itu nampaknya memiliki nafsu yang tinggi untuk memiliki pemuda yang sedang dilelangkan itu.

"Tidak adakah yang ingin menawar lebih tinggi lagi?" Suara pembawa acara terdengar.

Namun pertanyaannya hanya dibalas oleh kesunyian.

Sehun bisa menangkap seringaian yang dikeluarkan oleh pria tambun itu.

"Baiklah. 100 juta satu kali―"

"_Oh, sial. Aku tidak fokus._" Sehun mulai panik.

"―100 juta dua kali, 100 juta―"

"120 juta!" Sehun memekik keras di tengah kepanikannya, karena ia terlalu banyak melamun dan nyaris mengabaikan tujuan utamanya untuk membawa pulang _sang malaikat_.

Semuanya benar-benar terdiam, setelah suara Sehun yang memotong ucapan sang pembawa acara.

Pembawa acara itu nampak tersenyum puas, lalu memandang berkeliling―memastikan apakah ada orang lain yang akan memberikan penawaran yang lebih tinggi. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada yang berani berkutik setelah mendengar penawaran fantastis dari Sehun. "120 juta satu kali, 120 juta dua kali, 120 juta tiga kali."

Sehun benar-benar bisa menyeringai puas dan merasa lega sekarang.

"Baiklah. Kim Jongin jatuh pada Tuan Nomor 3."

Pandangan mata Sehun kembali tertuju pada sosok _malaikatnya_ yang nampak tertunduk lesu. Ia menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya. "_Selamat datang, malaikatku_―"

"―_Kim Jongin._"

―

"Senang berbisnis dengan Anda, Tuan Oh."

"Hn." Sehun masih setia memasang wajah dinginnya setelah menyelesaikan transaksi pembayaran atas diri Jongin yang baru saja ia beli.

Sementara itu, seorang pria dengan balutan kemeja berwarna biru tua yang menangani pembayaran tersebut nampak tersenyum puas setelah menerima cek pembayaran yang ditulis oleh Sehun. Ia pasti akan segera kaya mendadak, jika pelanggannya seperti Sehun.

"Bos―"

Saat membalik tubuhnya, Sehun sudah melihat sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau bawa mobil?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Ia pergi ke tempat pelelangan ini sendiri dan hanya membawa mobil pribadinya.

"Ya, Tuan," jawab Chanyeol dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah tegasnya.

"Suruh Baekhyun atau siapapun untuk membawa pulang mobilku." Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol. "Aku akan pulang bersamamu," jelas Sehun yang menyadari kebingungan dari raut wajah asisten pribadinya tersebut.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Chanyeol menerima kunci mobil Sehun. "Apakah Anda perlu bantuan untuk membawa―"

"Tidak. Biarkan aku saja yang mengurus Jongin." Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Jongin berada.

―

Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh pihak pelelangan padanya. Ruangan itu sangat sederhana―dengan sebuah sofa reyot, meja kayu berukuran kecil dan penerangan yang minim. Mata sipit Sehun mampu menangkap gundukan di atas sofa yang terselimuti oleh sebuah selimut yang terlihat kusam. Sehun pun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya mendekat sofa tersebut. Ia berjongkok di samping sofa, pandangannya jatuh pada wajah pemuda yang sangat ia kenali dan begitu dirindukannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh permukaan wajah _sang malaikat_.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu." Sehun tersenyum lembut. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini berhasil membuatnya tersenyum berkali-kali. Bahkan, ia sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum dengan setulus ini.

Sehun menyisipkan anak rambut Jongin yang mulai memanjang dan menjuntai menutupi wajah manisnya ke belakang telinganya. Kini, ia bisa dengan puas memandangi wajah Jongin―bahkan untuk selamanya. Ia bisa selalu jatuh cinta pada wajah manis dan penuh ketulusan dari Jongin―wajah sesosok malaikat.

Tanpa membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi, Sehun segera merengkuh tubuh Jongin dan membawanya dalam gendongannya. Ia harus bersusah payah untuk membuat tubuh Jongin tidak terekspos, karena pemuda itu masih dalam keadaan telanjang dan hanya berbalut selimut. Setelah memastikan bahwa tubuh Jongin terbalut dengan benar, Sehun pun mulai melangkah keluar.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu,_ malaikatku_."

―

"Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya, saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia sepertinya cukup mengenali suara itu.

Dan benar saja.

Ternyata itu adalah suara Kris Wu.

"Kau," desis Sehun pelan. Matanya memicing ke arah Kris. Ia teringat pada perbincangan antara dirinya dengan Ayahnya dan Kris tempo hari. Ia masih jengkel pada kenyataan yang ia dapatkan.

Kris menyeringai asimetris. Kepalanya miring beberapa derajat ke arah kanan. "Menemukan _barang_ yang bagus, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir.

"Diam kau, Wu," balas Sehun tajam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Jongin yang masih memejamkan matanya dan seolah sama sekali tak terusik dalam tidurnya. Sehun yakin bahwa pihak pelelangan sudah memberikan obat tidur dengan dosis yang tak biasa pada pemuda itu.

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Apa jadinya jika Ayahmu mengetahui bahwa putra semata wayangnya―"

"Tahu apa kau soal keluargaku, Wu Yifan?" Sehun mulai geram pada Kris. Sehun kesal karena Kris bersikap seolah-olah ia tahu segalanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya dan keluarganya―lebih dari yang ia ketahui.

Kris terenyak di tempatnya, namun ia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau hanyalah sebagian kecil dari pion Ayahku. Segera setelah aku mengambil posisi Ayahku, kau tak lebih dari budakku, Wu." Sehun menyeringai puas.

Pupil mata Kris melebar secara refleks.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Wu. Semoga malammu menyenangkan." Sehun segera membalik tubuhnya kembali dan berjalan ke arah yang seharusnya ia tuju.

Pikirannya masih kalut. Ia bertekad untuk mencari tahu hal yang sedang direncanakan oleh Ayahnya dan Kris. Ia yakin bahwa ini bukan hanya untuk _investasi jangka panjang_.

Pasti ada _sesuatu yang lain_.

―

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja tiba di apartemen mewah milik Sehun. Sehun sengaja meminta pada Chanyeol untuk tidak mengantarnya ke Mansion Oh, karena ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membuat sang Ayah bertanya-tanya tentang sosok Jongin. Ia akan mencari waktu dan penjelasan yang tepat atas Jongin.

Sehun masih menggendong Jongin. Kali ini, tubuh pemuda itu sudah berbalut dengan jas yang sempat dikenakan oleh Sehun sebelumnya. Kakinya yang panjang itu segera membawa keduanya ke dalam apartemennya. Untung saja, ia tak berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang juga tinggal di sekitar apartemennya.

Sehun segera membawa Jongin ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuh ringkihnya di atas ranjang empuk berukuran _king size_. Sehun melepas jas yang sempat ia kenakan pada tubuh Jongin. Kedua bola mata Sehun nyaris meloncat keluar saat tubuh polos Jongin yang indah itu terpampang dengan jelas di depan matanya.

Kulitnya yang kecoklatan terlihat seksi. Permukaan tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu lembut dan halus saat disentuh. Kedua nipplenya yang berwarna merah muda terlihat mungil dan menggemaskan. Pandangan Sehun semakin turun ke bawah―ke perutnya yang rata, lalu tertuju pada penis milik Jongin yang masih _tertidur_ di antara dua kakinya yang ramping dan jenjang.

Oh, Tuhan. Tubuh polos Jongin saja sudah berhasil membuat Sehun ereksi untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu. Bagaimana jika keduanya sudah terlibat dalam pergulatan panas dan saling berbagi desahan sepanjang malam?

Sehun terlarut dalam fantasi liarnya, hingga tanpa sadar, ia sudah merendahkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal milik Jongin. Sehun bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir itu. Diawali dengan kecupan demi kecupan, Sehun mengecap rasa manis dari bibir Jongin. Sehun semakin bernafsu dan mulai memberika lumatan lembut. Mungkin Sehun memiliki hak penuh atas tubuh Jongin, namun Sehun masih memiliki hati untuk tak melukai _malaikatnya_ secara fisik maupun batin.

Jongin nampak mulai terusik dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Pupil mata Sehun membesar. Ia sudah pernah melakukan seks beberapa kali dengan wanita atau pria secara _random_, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan hubungan badan dengan seseorang yang ia kagumi. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika Jongin benar-benar terbangun, saat ia sedang menyentuh tubuhnya.

Kelopak mata Jongin bergerak perlahan. Tak lama, matanya membuka sempurna dan iris coklat miliknya bertemu dengan mata tajam Sehun.

BRUK!

"Ah, sial."

Secara refleks, Jongin mendorong dada Sehun dengan kuat. Nafasnya terengah karena terkejut dengan ciuman dari Sehun. Ia memandangi tubuhnya sendiri yang telanjang. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kepala Jongin tertunduk. Suaranya bergetar.

Sehun masih meringis kesakitan karena serangan dadakan dari Jongin. Untung saja, ia tidak jatuh terjungkal dari atas ranjang. "Apa kau mendadak hilang ingatan eh? Kau baru saja dilelang dan aku adalah pembelimu," jawab Sehun ketus. "Secara otomatis, kau adalah _milikku_ sekarang," simpulnya tegas.

Jongin bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Sehun. Tubuhnya mundur ke belakang, hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan kepala ranjang.

Sehun terkejut melihat reaksi Jongin yang nampak ketakutan. Apakah ia semengerikan itu di mata Jongin? Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin. Matanya menatap lekat ke arah mata Jongin. "Kenapa? Kau ketakutan eh?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Dan hal itu justru membuat sesuatu di antara selangkangan Sehun semakin berdiri tegak. "Seharusnya, kau berterima kasih padaku―kau hanya perlu melayaniku dan tidak perlu menjadi pelacur murahan di luar sana," ucapnya tajam. Oh, sial. Sehun benar-benar merutuki lidahnya yang berbicara setajam ini. Seharusnya, ia bisa memberikan kesan yang baik bagi Jongin, namun tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa perintahnya.

"K-kau―" Mata Jongin mendadak berkaca-kaca karena mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Sehun benci dirinya sendiri yang justru membuat Jongin nyaris meneteskan air matanya. Padahal, ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi pemuda itu. Sehun langsung membungkam bibir Jongin, sebelum pemuda itu mengeluarkan isak tangisnya. Tak ada lagi kecupan lembut seperti sebelumnya. Sehun langsung melumat kasar bibir Jongin, seolah ia ingin memakannya hingga habis tak bersisa.

Jongin melenguh pelan dalam ciuman kasar Sehun.

Sehun melumat bibir Jongin bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian―mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jongin sebisa yang ia lakukan. Tangannya sudah mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Jongin dan langsung membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Jongin terkejut, karena kini tubuhnya benar-benar polos di bawah seorang Oh Sehun.

Jemari nakal Sehun sudah terarah pada nipple mungil Jongin dan bermain-main di atasnya. Sementara tangan kanan Sehun bergerak ke belakang tengkuk Jongin untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Jongin berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya, namun kekuatan Sehun jauh lebih besar dari kekuatannya yang lemah, ditambah dengan efek obat tidur yang masih terasa. Jongin tak bisa berontak malam itu.

Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawah Jongin.

"Akh!" Jongin membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses bagi lidah Sehun untuk mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Lidah Sehun menyapa satu per satu gigi Jongin dan menjilati langit-langit mulutnya―memberikan sensasi menggelitik pada diri Jongin.

Jongin menggeliat pelan. Mau tak mau, ia pun semakin terlarut dalam permainan nafsu yang diciptakan oleh Sehun.

Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan memainkan nipple Jongin secara bergantian―berusaha memberikan rangsangan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh Jongin agar pemuda itu bisa mengikuti permainannya malam ini.

"Mmh.. ngshh..." Jongin mendesah-desah pelan di dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Sehun. Ia merasa pasokan oksigennya semakin menipis dan ia memukul-mukul dada bidang Sehun untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

Sehun yang memahami maksud Jongin pun langsung melepas ciumannya. Sehun terengah, meski sebenarnya ia masih bernafsu untuk melumat habis bibir Jongin. Ia semakin bernafsu ketika melihat sosok Jongin saat ini.

Wajah Jongin terlihat memerah. Bibirnya yang tebal terlihat semakin membengkak. Salivanya―entah milik Sehun atau Jongin―meleleh di sekitar bibir bengkak tersebut.

Nafsu Sehun untuk menyetubuhi Jongin sudah menggelapkan jiwa dan pikirannya untuk memperlakukan Jongin dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Pria berkulit pucat itu langsung kembali memberikan rangsangan pada Jongin―menyerang leher jenjangnya yang terlihat menggoda.

Jilat. Gigit. Hisap.

Sehun tetap mengulangi kegiatannya pada leher Jongin―menciptakan _kissmark_ dan membuat Jongin senantiasa melantunkan desahan yang membakar birahinya.

"Ngg.. ahh... Geli-hhh..." Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Kepalanya menolak keras atas sentuhan Sehun dan memerintah bibirnya untuk tidak mendesah. Namun sentuhan Sehun benar-benar membuatnya lepas kendali dan gila.

"Jadi ini titik sensitifmu, eh?" Sehun menciptkan semakin banyak bercak keunguan di leher Jongin. Tangannya masih aktif bermain di puncak dada pemuda berkulit tan di bawahnya―menyerang titik sensitif Jongin sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Mmh.. hentikan ahh..." Jongin memohon dengan rintihannya yang justru terdengar seperti pelacur yang ingin disetubuhi secara kasar.

"Tapi tubuhmu meminta sesuatu yang lebih, Kim Jongin." Sehun menjilat sensual cuping telinga Jongin.

Oh, sial. Sehun benar-benar mengerti titik sensitif Jongin, membuat pemuda itu semakin terbakar dalam nafsu.

Sehun menggerakkan kakinya, menggesekkan lutut kanannya pada kesejatian Jongin yang mulai bangun perlahan.

"O-oh jangan ahh." Jongin terkejut saat penisnya bergesekan dengan sesuatu―membuat benda berukuran sedang itu terlihat mulai membesar.

"Kau mudah sekali bangun, Jongin." Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memberikan senyuman mengejek pada Jongin.

Jongin terengah-engah. Ia membuka matanya saat seluruh rangsangan pada tubuhnya mendadak menghilang. Dilihatnya tubuh Sehun yang menjauh dan wajahnya yang menunjukkan seringaian yang mengerikan. Tidak mungkin, jika ia harus berakhir dengan begini saja. Ia harus menuntaskannya. Apakah ia harus bermasturbasi di hadapan pria yang sudah membelinya itu? Atau ia harus memohon seperti pelacur? Sungguh pilihan yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Kenapa, Jongin? Kehilangan sesuatu eh?" Suara Sehun terdengar mengejek.

Jongin memejamkan matanya erat. Tangannya terkepal. Ia berpikir keras. Haruskah ia menjatuhkan harga dirinya di hadapan pria angkuh ini?

Sehun masih mempertahankan posisinya―memasang wajah menyebalkannya, meski sesungguhnya ia sudah sangat bernafsu untuk merasakan jepitan lubang Jongin pada kesejatiannya. Namun akan lebih menarik jika ia bermain-main sebentar dengan _properti_ barunya ini.

"K-kumohon.. sentuhlah aku―" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia terpaksa berucap begitu. Toh sebelum pria ini menyetubuhinya sekalipun, harga dirinya bahkan sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang terdalam. "S-sentuh aku, Tuan."

Sehun menyeringai puas. Ia berhasil membuat Jongin terjebak dalam permainannya. _"As your wish, my Angel_." Sehun bangkit dari atas ranjang dan membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Ia membuang kemejanya itu ke atas lantai dan segera menerjang tubuh Jongin―memperangkapnya di bawah kungkungan tubuh kekarnya. "Dan panggil aku Sehun." Sehun kembali menyerang bibir favoritnya itu―lumat, gigit, hisap.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ia harus bersiap menerima segala konsekuensinya―bahkan jika harus terikat seumur hidupnya dengan pria bernama Sehun itu. Mungkin ini adalah takdir yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. "Mendesahlah! Aku sudah membelimu dengan harga mahal. Tubuh, hati dan jiwamu itu hanya untukku! Jadi, saat kita sedang bercinta, jangan pikirkan hal lain." Sehun mencengkram dagu Jongin dengan kuat.

"A-aku mengerti."

Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin dengan kasar. Di depan matanya terlihat punggung mulus Jongin yang masih belum tersentuh olehnya. Bibirnya langsung mendarat di atas punggung Jongin dan menciptakan _kissmark_ yang lebih banyak. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menandai Jongin sebagai miliknya.

"Uhh.. ahh..." Hisapan Sehun di punggungnya, membuat Jongin mendesah. Ia harus menuruti permintaan Sehun. Mendesah untuknya.

Tangan Sehun bergerak menuju pantat berisi milik Jongin. Ia menampar-nampar bongkahan putih bulat itu―membuatnya berwarna sedikit kemerahan. Jemarinya yang besar dan panjang membelai lubang berwarna merah muda yang berkedut pelan itu.

"Ahh.. m-more.. hhh..." Jongin mungkin memang belum pernah melakukan seks―apalagi membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang _submissive_ dalam suatu hubungan. Namun ia tahu bahwa nantinya, lubang belakang miliknya yang masih _virgin_ itu akan dimasuki oleh kejantanan Sehun yang saat ini masih terbungkus celana. Memikirkannya saja membuat Jongin semakin bernafsu dan bergidik ngeri.

Lidah Sehun masih bermain-main di atas punggung Jongin. Tangan Sehun mencoba membantu Jongin memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menungging di hadapannya. Kini jari telunjuk Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam lubang ketat milik Jongin. Sehun bisa merasakan kerutan, kedutan dan kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh _manhole_ _malaikatnya _itu.

"Akh!" Jongin mengerang. Ia merasakan rasa sakit, sekaligus nikmat di saat yang bersamaan, saat sesuatu yang panjang masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Ia yakin bahwa itu bukanlah penis Sehun, melainkan jarinya. Jongin tak bisa membayangkan kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang akan ia rasakan, jika penis Sehunlah yang masuk dan menusuk lubangnya itu dengan kasar.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan jarinya di dalam lubang tersebut. Ia harus melebarkan lubang itu agar sanggup menampung penisnya yang bisa dibilang berukuran lumayan besar. Sehun pun memasukkan jari tengahnya dan membuat gerakan menggunting dalam rektum Jongin.

Dinding rektum Jongin bersentuhan langsung dengan kedua jari Sehun, membuatnya semakin berkedut liar dan mengetat.

Sehun menggeram pelan. Ia tak tahan untuk segera memasukkan benda kebanggaannya ke dalam lubang ketat ini.

"Ugh m-more, Sehun hhh." Jongin kembali mendesah. Kali ini turut mendesahkan nama Tuannya. Lubangnya semakin mengetat, sementara penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak itu semakin membesar dan siap memuntahkan jutaan sperma dari dalamnya.

Sehun yang menyadari hal itu pun segera menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh penis Jongin dan mengurutnya pelan.

"Ah yes shhh." Jongin mendesah keenakan karena tubuhnya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh Sehun.

Sehun mulai mengocok kejantanan Jongin. Sesekali, jemarinya menyentil bola kembar Jongin.

"Ohh I wanna cum nggh aahh." Jongin tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya, hingga akhirnya spermanya pun keluar dan membasahi bagian ranjang di bawahnya. "Hosh hosh hosh." Jongin susah payah mengatur nafasnya. Kegiatan masturbasinya ini sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak. Ia dibantu oleh seorang pria yang lihai seperti Sehun. Tubuh Jongin langsung ambruk begitu saja ke atas ranjang.

Sehun menyeringai puas. Ia menarik kedua tangannya dan menjilati jemarinya yang terkena muntahan sperma Jongin. "Manis," gumamnya pelan.

Jongin sudah memejamkan matanya, karena rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Efek obat tidur yang masih belum hilang dan rasa lelah yang menyergap, membuat ia ingin segera terlelap malam itu.

Namun, malamnya masih panjang.

Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin. "Permainan kita belum selesai, Manis." Sehun menyeringai mesum.

Jongin membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Kau juga harus memuaskanku dengan tubuhmu itu." Sehun segera melucuti celana panjang dan celana dalamnya.

Jongin menutup matanya dengan segera. Bagaimanapun juga, ia malu melihat pemandangan seseorang yang telanjang di depan matanya.

"Jangan malu, Sayang." Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh pipi Jongin dengan lembut. "Kau bahkan sudah menunjukkan tubuh telanjangmu di hadapanku sedari tadi."

Pipi Jongin bersemu merah. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

Sehun meluruskan kaki Jongin dan mengangkatnya untuk diletakkan di atas bahunya.

Jongin membuka matanya kembali. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan posisi keduanya saat ini. Ia menatap mata Sehun dengan sayu. Pria di atas tubuhnya itu mungkin memang bernafsu, namun Jongin menatap kelembutan di dalam matanya.

Sebenarnya, orang seperti apa Sehun ini?

"Aku tahu, ini pasti akan terasa sakit. Apalagi ini adalah yang pertama untukmu." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Jongin dan berbisik pelan disana. "Aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin. Dan kau bisa mencakar punggungku, jika kau merasa sangat kesakitan."

Sehun tersenyum tipis―sangat tipis.

Namun di tengah kesadarannya yang nyaris menghilang, Jongin mampu menangkap kurva pada bibir Sehun.

Sehun mengocok pelan kejantanannya, lalu menyentuhkannya pada lubang Jongin.

"Ngg ahh." Jongin mendesah keras. Pemuda itu menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, namun Sehun masih betah untuk bermain-main dengannya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, pertahanan Sehun pun runtuh saat melihat wajah Jongin. Ia langsung memasukkan kesejatiannya dalam sekali hentak, bersamaan dengan ciuman lembut yang didaratkan di bibir Jongin.

"Arkkhh!" Jongin mengerang dalam ciumannya dengan Sehun. Kuku-kukunya menancap di punggung lebar Sehun. Rasanya seperti tubuhnya sedang dirobek menjadi dua saat ini. Sungguh sakit. Namun ciuman lembut Sehun di bibirnya mampu mengalihkan rasa sakit itu perlahan.

Sehun tidak langsung bergerak. Menyadari kuatnya cakaran Jongin pada punggungnya, Sehun yakin bahwa Jongin merasakan rasa sakit yang mendalam. Ia ingin tubuh Jongin terbiasa dulu.

Jongin tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya. Lelehan kristal itu menetes di sela-sela matanya yang terpejam kuat.

Sehun terdiam melihat air mata itu. Ia memberikan lumatan kecil pada bibir Jongin, lalu melepas ciumannya. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jongin. "Maaf, jika aku menyakitimu," bisiknya lirih.

Jongin membuka onyxnya perlahan. Sehun adalah pria yang terlampau baik untuk ukuran seseorang yang sudah membeli tubuhnya. Ia menemukan secercah ketulusan dalam mata Sehun yang dipenuhi kegelapan. "B-bergeraklah."

Sehun mengerjap sekali, lalu menyeringai. Ia pun mulai menggerakkan penisnya pelan di dalam tubuh Jongin.

Jongin merasakan friksi yang aneh saat benda panjang dan besar itu bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Ada perasaan yang menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. "Mmmh-ahh.. f-faster.. rrhh.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menggerakkan penisnya lebih cepat dan lebih dalam, hingga ia menyentuh satu titik di dalam lubang anal Jongin.

"T-there ahh!" Jongin mengerang.

Sehun berhasil menemukan titik itu. Ia menumbukkan ujung kesejatiannya pada titik sensitif Jongin secara tepat dan keras―membuat pemuda manis dibawahnya terus mendesah melantunkan namanya.

"M-more Sehun ahhh."

"You are so tight, Jongin nggh sshhh."

"So big ngghh ahhh."

Keduanya saling bersahutan desahan. Hingga tanpa sadar, Jongin pun berusaha untuk menggapai puncaknya dengan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, hingga penis Sehun bisa menyentuh titik terdalamnya dengan kuat.

Yang tersisa malam itu hanyalah desahan demi desahan dan derit ranjang yang bergerak pelan karena udah dua lelaki di atasnya.

Hingga akhirnya, kedua makhluk Adam itu sama-sama menggapai surganya.

―

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang, sementara pandangannya terarah pada langit-langit kamarnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang digapainya bersama _malaikat_ itu.

Jongin berbaring miring di sisi kanan ranjang. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tidak sepenuhnya terlelap dan hanya memejamkan matanya. Karena setelah sesi panas yang dilaluinya secara Sehun, ia justru tidak bisa tertidur. Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, namun sebagai gantinya, ia mendapat kepuasan yang tak pernah terbayangkan.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari pria tambun itu, kau tahu?" Sehun mendadak bersuara. Pria itu tidak berharap Jongin membalasnya, karena ia sadar bahwa pemuda yang baru saja disetubuhinya itu pasti kelelahan.

Namun Jongin membalik tubuhnya. "T-tapi, kau tetap melakukan seks denganku," cicitnya pelan. Ia tak berani menatap Sehun.

"Itu adalah hakku, Pemuda 120 Juta," desis Sehun tajam. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin dan menyentuh dagu pemuda itu. "Tapi setidaknya, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kau akan mendapat hidup yang layak―pakaian, makanan, atau apapun asal kau tak boleh pergi dari sini."

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Merenung. "Jadi, aku berhutang padamu, begitu?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Kepala Sehun kembali terdongak.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik.

"Bagaimana jika aku mampu membayar h-hutangku?" tanya Jongin dengan suara gemetar. Kepalanya tertunduk―tak lagi memandang Sehun. Jemarinya meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang menurutnya konyol dan tak masuk akal. "Kau pikir, kau bisa membayar hutangmu eh? 120 juta bukanlah nominal yang sedikit, Kim Jongin," tegasnya.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. "Kau berjanji akan memberikan apapun padaku? K-kalau begitu, berikan aku pekerjaan dan gaji."

Tawa Sehun meledak. Ternyata, pemuda yang sudah dibelinya ini benar-benar berkeinginan untuk lepas dari _sangkar emasnya_. "Kau tahu, apa pekerjaan yang akan kuberikan padamu? Melakukan seks denganku dan kau akan kubayar 500 ribu setiap kita melakukan seks."

Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Sepertinya, ada secercah harapan bagi dirinya untuk terlepas dari sosok Sehun, meski itu artinya ia harus melakukan seks dengan pria itu.

"Dengan catatan, hutang 120 juta-mu berbunga 10% setiap bulannya." Sehun tersenyum asimetris.

Dan Jongin merasa dunia runtuh saat itu juga.

Sejak detik itu, Jongin tahu bahwa ia sudah terikat selamanya dengan Sehun.

Kisah panjang mereka baru saja dimulai.

**end**

**dee's note:**

dan saya akhirnya ngetik part nc di tengah hari Minggu yang cerah (?) saya bener-bener bukan pakar dalam membuat hal yg berbau yadong orz. jadi mohon maaf kalau part nc di atas kurang memuaskan atau malah sangat hancur /bows

selanjutnya, saya bakalan tetep update kisah ini secara terpisah. jadi yg pingin tahu kelanjutan kisah SeKai disini, silakan ubek-ubek profile saya /laughs/ anyway, saya mungkin akan memberi judul **No Money Series** untuk kisah SeKai ini. supaya kalian bisa mengenali kisah lanjutannya dengan mudah hoho

buat yang punya ide atau saran tentang kelanjutan kisah SeKai, kalian bisa tulis saja di review atau kirim PM. dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review buat chapter ini ya.

makasih banyak juga buat yang udah kasih review, klik follow/favorite untuk fanfic ini. tetap ikuti seri kisah ini ya

xoxo,

rappicasso

**P.S. Buat yang ingin tahu kisah lain tentang SeKai ini, ada juga ff 'Cell Phone'. Silakan dibaca. Thanks**

**P.S.S. Ada yang penasaran sama arti 'koshikata'? Itu artinya 'masa lalu'. Aneh ya? Hehe peace ^^v**


End file.
